tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Yong Bao
CGI Series= Yong Bao (勇寶) *'Class': Chinese Railways RM *'Builder': Sifang Locomotive Works *'Built': Sometime between 1958 and 1966 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Top Speed': 70 mph Yong Bao (Chinese: 勇寶) is a Chinese engine who took part in The Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine parade. Bio Yong Bao was invited to take part in the Great Railway Show's Best Decorated Engine Parade. He, along with the other eleven contenders, accidentally arrived on Sodor after the rail ferry they were on made a wrong stop at Brendam Docks instead of the Mainland. Yong Bao promptly returned to the ferry after realising this. At the Great Railway Show, Yong Bao participated in the Best Decorated Engines Parade along with Rajiv, Carlos, Emily and James, but ended up losing the event to Rajiv. After the show was over, Yong Bao returned home with the other international engines (bar Ashima). Persona Yong Bao is a kind and faithful tender engine from China, who pulls passenger coaches. He may not be the biggest tender engine or the strongest, but he once cleverly diverted an accident saving hundreds of passengers. Yong Bao was decorated for his bravery and painted bright red, which is a color that symbolises celebration and happiness. Painted on his tender is a tiger which incites a sense of awe and admiration. Like Yong Bao, the tiger is full of life and embodies the spirit of being driven to achieve and make progress. These qualities make Yong Bao a Really Useful Engine. Basis Yong Bao is based on a Chinese Railways RM class 4-6-2 Pacific, which were built by CSR Sifang Co Ltd between 1958 and 1966. Used in passenger service, these engines were eventually taken out of service by more powerful steam and diesel locomotives on the Chinese rail system. Three members of this class have been preserved; 1001 is on display at the China Railway Museum in Beijing, 1163 is preserved in Aioi, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan and 1247 is on display at the Shenyang Railway Museum. Livery Yong Bao is painted Chinese red with yellow lining on his smoke deflectors and boiler, and his running board is painted green. His name is written on the sides of his cab in Traditional Chinese, and the design of a tiger is painted on his tender. He also bears a dragon face on the front top of his funnel. Appearances Television Series Specials: * The Great Race (cameo) Trivia * In Chinese, his name literally means "brave treasure". * Yong Bao has been partially modified to work on British railways, he has been given buffers. * Yong Bao has Traditional Chinese characters on his cab, though in China, Simplified Chinese characters are used standardly. However, his Take-n-Play toy uses Simplified Chinese characters. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway Gallery File:TheGreatRace121.png|Yong Bao with Shane File:TheGreatRace130.png|Yong Bao behind Gina File:TheGreatRace496.png|Yong Bao at the Great Railway Show File:TheGreatRace502.png|Sideview of Yong Bao File:TheGreatRace590.png|Yong Bao's tender File:TheGreatRace468.png File:TheGreatRace352.png|Yong Bao in the Best Decorated Engine Parade File:TheGreatRace477.png|Yong Bao with Carlos File:TheGreatRace355.png|Yong Bao with Carlos and Rajiv File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)1.png|Yong Bao's stats File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)2.png|Yong Bao in China File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)3.png|Yong Bao's left side view File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)4.png|Yong Bao's back side view File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)5.png|Yong Bao's right side view File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)6.png|Yong Bao in the Great Railway Show File:GreatRaceFriendsNearandFar8.png File:GreatRaceFriendsNearandFar9.png File:GreatRaceFriendsNearandFar15.png File:YongBaopromo.png|Promo File:YongBaoPromo2.png File:YongBaoPromo3.png File:YongBaoPromo4.png File:YongBaoFrontViewPromo.png|Front View Promo File:RajivAshimaandYongBaoPromo.png|Rajiv, Ashima and Yong Bao promo File:Hiro,Shane,Thomas,YongBao,AshimaandRajivpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Shane, Hiro, Ashima and Rajiv File:YongBao'sbasis.png|Yong Bao's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayYongBaoPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayYongBao.png|Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayYongBao.JPG|Collectible Railway File:MotorizedRailwayYongBao.png|Motorized Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2